The Right Circumstances
by LilacMayn
Summary: Valentin has always been able to do whatever he wanted with no one ever finding out, but Victoria can always cheat her way into finding out anything. The four times Valentin kissed Victoria and went back, and the one time she finally caught him. full summary inside


**The Right Circumstances**

**A/N: **Since I read page 92 of Another Faust this story started writing itself in my head as I read the book. I personally think that they could make a nice couple, the cheater and the liar.

I don't own Another Faust because Daniel and Dina Nayeri did a much better job than I would have.

**Summary:**

_"You little rat!" Victoria whispered to him, grabbing his collar. "I know what you did."_

_"No, you don't." Valentin whispered back._

_"Uh, yeah, I do. I just heard you play it over in your head."_

_"What, what is it?" said Belle, trying to hear wha Vic and Val were talking about._

_"Don't do it again, Val. I'm serious," whispered Victoria, crossing her arms._

_"Oh, come on, it was just a joke." Valentin leaned close and touched Victoria's chin, trying to win her over. Valentin was convinced that Victoria was the most sexually repressed girl in the world and that given the right circumstances, he could change her point of view on a lot of things…_

-_Another Faust**, **_page 92

Valentin has always been able to do whatever he wanted with no one ever finding out, but Victoria can always cheat her way into finding out anything. The four times Valentin kissed Victoria and went back, and the one time she finally caught him.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A Possible Future**

It was an oddly quiet time in the Faust-Viceroy household. The five children had been occupying their time going over the students of Marlowe School, where they would be attending in the coming month.

Bicé had been looking over the files for students that shared the same interests as her, students that she could be friends with. She was disappointed that only a few students knew more than five languages, and the students who knew more than ten was almost non-existent. She sighed and gave up before everyone else.

Christian only had eyes for the sport teams and students with high records. He didn't see much of a challenge in any of them until he saw Connor Wirth's file. Impressed that he would at least have an opponent, he went to his room to train.

Belle, who didn't want to read files, was preoccupying her time looking through the pictures of the students to find a perfect match for herself. Someone she could use her beauty to hang on to. She had no luck so far, all the boys that looked acceptable had disturbing or unimpressive personalities.

Valentin was unimpressed all together with the students, he saw no one to impress or to challenge him. He simply read the files to understand the students and their structure so he could cause major pandemonium in the halls of Marlowe.

Victoria was the only one of the five that actually read the files, she ignored the useless facts and concentrated on the academics, trying to find the top students so she could crush them. Once she read Lucy Spencer's file, she knew she found a likely opponent that could give her some entertainment through the year. She started to read Thomas Goodman-Brown's file, instantly interested in the fact that he was the debate champion, when Belle's eyes fell on his photo.

"He's perfect!" said Belle when she saw his picture. She quickly snatched the file from Victoria's hand and began reading it.

"Belle, I was reading that." Victoria said trying to get the file back, but Belle paid her no mind as she glided off to her room.

Valentin laughed, "Looks like someone found her soul mate." he joked.

"Love is stupid." said Victoria angrily. "Frankly, I don't get it." Victoria had never, not once in her life, experiences love. Not for her parents who judged and disliked her, not for her brother who always outshone her, and certainly not any of her Faust 'siblings'.

"Of course you don't," snorted Valentin. An idea crossed his twisted mind. He smirked slowly as he checked his pocket for his old watch. He moved closer to Victoria. "You don't get love, you feel it." he said with flirtatious tone.

Victoria raised a quizzical eyebrow behind her glasses. "Well, I never felt it." she said.

A smile formed in the corner of Valentin's mouth. "I could always show you." he said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Victoria asked with disinterest as she turned back to the files in front of her, not noticing how close Valentin was getting to her.

Valentin watched Victoria's pale face with slight interest. He had done this millions of times with Bicé and Belle, not to mention the thousands of girls he met every day, but he had never done it to Victoria. Not once had he dare try. Maybe it was the fact that she was the most sexually repressed girl in the world, or maybe it was just fear that she would find out once he rewound time.

_ Maybe, just maybe, _Valentin though. _She wouldn't find out._ Valentin's mind was spinning with the future that he was too coward to make, and Valentin was no coward when it came to the future. After all, no one would find out.

"Vic," he said, catching some of Victoria's attention.

"Yes?" she asked, slowly turning her eyes from the file and to him. The minute her red lips came into view he took the plunge into a possible future as he crashed his lips to hers.

All stood still for second, Victoria was too shocked to do anything, much less push him away. Another second passed and Victoria realized what was happening, who was kissing her. She pushed Valentin away angrily.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him in outrage.

Valentin only smile as his hand came in contact with the watch in his pocket. "A possible future." he said to her.

Before Victoria could respond, time began going backwards. Valentin watched, the scene rewind, it's only proof of existence remained in his memory.

"Frankly, I don't get it." Victoria said.

"Me neither." he answered turning back to the file he was reading before.


End file.
